Beyond the Crime Scene
by RockYourPsychsOff
Summary: Shawn and Juliet find an almost dead girl at the crime scene. Her mother is dead and she has no father. Shawn has sworn to take her in as his own. But when he finds something strange about the young girl, him and Juliet are left to sort things out. SHULES! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Holy pineapple! Jules, I got it! I know who did it~" Shawn yelled. Juliet glanced over at the 5' 10" man. His shiny brown hair glistened in the sun. "Who is it? Is it the head of the gang? I knew it!" She assumed and cheered quietly. "No, it was that emo assistant. She has the guy!" Shawn said, with two fingers on his temple. "But her alibi checked out." Juliet's smile faded and she lowered her eyebrows. "Exactly. The bar she was at, showed her leaving at eight thirty-four. Austin left his house at eight. The bar is thirty minutes from Austin's house, which means he probably went to the bar, where he was kidnapped. So, if we go to that emo chick's house, we should find Austin!" Shawn stood up and pulled Juliet out of her chair. "Are you sure?" She asked uneasily. "More sure than I'm sure that we'll be getting married." He joked. Juliet felt her cheeks heat up and she rolled her eyes. Shawn always flirted with her. He liked her a lot, but she didn't feel the same way. Sure, he was a great guy, with a silly personality and great looks, but she just didn't want to date him. She didn't even really want a boyfriend. And when she did want one, she would want one who was romantic and made her feel special. She didn't think Shawn could really do that. He just seemed so immature. They got into Juliet's green Volkswagen bug and began driving. They already knew where she lived. Shawn would usually be working with Gus, but he was on a company field trip. So, Juliet and Shawn were partners for the day.

As they approached the house, Shawn stopped Juliet. "You might want to have your gun ready, and I hope you have your 'probable cause' door kicking shoes on. Oh, and can I have a gun?" He rambled. "I'm ready and no you may not have a gun. You are technically not a detective." She explained cocking her gun. "But _Juleeees_, what am I going to do when the emo girl pulls out her razors?" He joked, stretching out her name, like he always did when he wanted something. "Just use your hand as a fake gun." Juliet suggested and pulled her arm from Shawn's hand—which she hadn't noticed until now, was grabbing her arm.

She stood at the door and took a deep breath. She lifted her foot and kicked down the door effortlessly. "SBPD! Come out with your hands up!" She yelled. Shawn held his hand up like a gun and made fake shooting noises. Juliet eyed him. "Wait, Jules!" His voice was serious. "What is it, Shawn?" She asked turning towards him. "I'm out of ammo." He joked and she shook her head. She went to a bedroom, after seeing the living room was empty, and kicked down the door. Inside, the emo assistant held Austin at gunpoint. His mouth was gagged with a rag and he had a look of horror on his face. The woman cocked her gun and pointed it at Austin. On the bed behind her, was a lifeless body. "T-take another step and h-he dies." She stuttered. "Don't move. I have a hand-gun. Ooh, Jules, can we make sure that goes on the report?" Shawn asked laughing at his own joke. Juliet ignored him. "This wasn't supposed to happen." The woman muttered. "I was supposed to kill my daughter, then Austin, then me." She paced the room. "Where is your daughter?" Juliet asked moving her gun to follow the woman. "She's on the bed. I already killed her. Look, you can take Austin, but you can't take me." She lifted the gun to her head. "No! Don't do it! Think about your daughter!" Juliet tried to convince her. "She's dead." She said, and with a bang, she fell to the floor.

"Damn it." Juliet cursed and checked her pulse. "I'll get the kid." Shawn ran to the pale girl's side. He pressed his fingers to her neck and felt it pulsing. "Oh my—she's alive!" Shawn's mouth fell open and his eyes fell on a pill bottle next to the young girl. "Jules! We need to go now. This girl was drugged. Bad. Call someone to get Austin." Shawn demanded and picked up the nearly dead body in his arms. Juliet got out her phone and began calling Lassiter. She helped Austin out of the chair he was strapped in. "Hurry!" Shawn yelled.

Soon, they were in Juliet's car. Shawn checked the young girl's pulse every few seconds to make sure she was still alive. The small child had bleach blonde hair. Her skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Shawn ran his fingers through her long knotted hair. "Hurry, Jules! You're going slower than a snail." He rushed her. "Shawn I'm going eighty! No snail can go that fast." She said passing a red light. "Go ninety!" Shawn yelled checking her pulse. It took just ten minutes to get to the hospital, but it felt like years to Shawn.

Shawn rushed in holding the girl he had become attached to and pounded on the secretary desk. "Get doctors now! This girl isn't going to live much longer!" Shawn exclaimed. The secretary quickly ordered doctors to the room over the intercom. Shawn's heart raced as two doctors ran in and placed the dying girl on a stretcher. "Are you two her parents?" The doctor asked. Shawn nodded. _They don't need to know._ He thought. Juliet looked at him, and went along with it. "We will alert you when she's done with her treatment." She explained and left.

Shawn sat down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay? You're acting like this actually is your daughter." Juliet nudged him. "It is my daughter for now. Her mother just died, and I doubt she has a father." Shawn leaned back in his chair and sighed. Juliet had never seen him take something so seriously.

Thirty agonizing minutes later, a doctor came out. "Sir, your daughter is doing okay. She is still asleep, but you can go see her." He explained. Shawn stood up without hesitating, thanked the doctor, and walked to the room. Juliet followed close behind. When Shawn saw the scraggly girl in the bed, his heart melted. Her chest moved up and down with each breath she took. Shawn pulled a chair up to her bed. His heart longed for her to wake up and thank him for saving her, but he knew it was a bad time. Juliet cooed at the girl, who looked so helpless. "Sh-should we wake her up?" Shawn asked really hoping the answer was yes. Juliet shrugged. "You should probably let her sleep. Those sleeping pills can make you really tired." Juliet explained. Shawn looked at the girl. She looked about five, maybe four. _Don't worry. I'll take care of you._ He thought. With that, the girl began to shuffle in her bed. The girl reached out her hand, as if she was trying to grab something. Shawn grabbed her tiny hand. The girl instantly sat up. She looked at Shawn and pushed his hand away. At first, he was disappointed, until she threw up right on herself. "W-w-where's m-my m-m-m-mommy?" The girl asked. "Sweetie, your mommy isn't here right now. What's your name?" Juliet asked. The girl shuddered. "E-Eliza. Why isn't my mommy here?" She asked with tears brimming in her eyes. "She's in trouble. She'll be back soon." Shawn lied easily. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, causing tears to drip down her cheeks. "Eliza, my name is Shawn, and this is Juliet. We'll take care of you until your mommy is back." Shawn smiled. Juliet glanced at him. "W-what if my m-mommy doesn't come back? Last time, she went to jail. I almost had to get a new home." Eliza asked pulling her knees to her chest. "We'll make sure you get a good home." Juliet chimed in.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and saw the mess on her sheets. "Should I go get her some new bedding?" The doctor inquired. Shawn nodded. "When can I leave?" She asked the doctor. "In about four or five hours. We have to wait for the medicine to wear off." The doctor explained. Eliza kicked the soiled bed sheets away from her. The doctor collected them and left. "I don't want another mommy. They're bad." She mumbled. Juliet lowered her eyebrows. "My mommy said she was dying soon. Is she dead?" She asked innocently. Shawn felt his heart sink. Right as he began to say something, the doctor walked in with new blankets and sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A few hours later, Juliet had to leave. Shawn avoided the question that Eliza had asked earlier and began bonding with her.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Eliza asked. Shawn thought for a moment.

"I'm going to go with, um, lime green." He answered. Eliza smiled.

"I like pink. What's your favorite food?" She continued. Her voice was sweet, but at the same time, sounded hurt.

"Pineapple!" He told her quickly, not even having to think. She giggled and pulled her blankets up around her shoulders.

"I've never had a daddy before. Are they nice?" She questioned. Shawn pushed away all the bad thought of his father and said,

"Yes, they are very nice." She smiled.

"Mommies are bad, right?" She innocently stated.

"Not all mommies. My mommy was nice. Remember Juliet? She will be a mommy someday. Does she seem nice?" Shawn tried to turn her thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess so." She looked down, but quickly looked back up again. "Why? Do you have a crush on her?" Eliza giggled jokingly. Shawn laughed and avoided the question. A doctor walked in with a stack of papers and handed them to Shawn.

"Once you finish signing these, she can leave." She said and walked out.

"Can I stay with you, uh, Shawn?" She questioned. Shawn thought for a moment, wondering if he was able to care for the young thing.

"Of course you can. Just let me finish these papers." He smiled, but the smile quickly faded. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like Eliza was his own, like he had known her longer than just three hours. _It's weird. I've only felt like this for… for… Juliet._ He thought. It was such a vague thought, but truly had much more meaning. He continued signing the last paper. He wasn't sure if a parent had to sign the papers, but it was too late then. He stood up, and helped Eliza sit up.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" He asked, knowing when he got any treatments at hospitals as a kid, he wasn't able to walk steadily for the first few hours. She nodded confidently and shifted to a position where her feet hung off the bed. Shawn helped her off the bed, and as he let go of her, she fell to the ground. Shawn helped her up and lifted her back onto the bed.

"Am I going to be able to walk again?" She frowned and Shawn could see tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're just tired. You'll be able to walk after you get some rest." He explained. She nodded. "Can you carry me?" She asked lifting her arms up. He picked her up and swung her around his hip. She instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck. Her hospital gown was much too big on her and she looked as if she was swimming in it. Then a thought hit Shawn. _What is she going to wear?_

As they walked out of the hospital, Shawn tried to think of what to do. _I'll call Gus._ He decided and got out his phone. He dialed Gus's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Gus answered using his 'phone voice.'

"Hey, Gus! Can you come pick me up? I'm at the hospital." He asked.

"What? Are you okay?" He questioned frantically. "I'm fine! I just had to bring a girl here. She was just _separated_ from her mom at the crime scene." He hinted, refusing to use the word died.

"That's terrible! I'll be over soon." He said and hung up. Shawn sat down on a bench with Eliza. "Someone will be here soon to pick us up." He explained. She nodded. The young girl yawned and rubbed her head. A moan escaped her mouth. "What's wrong?" He asked. She placed her hand on her forehead and sucked in a breath of air. She sat very still.

Suddenly, she sat up straight and shook her head. She looked up at Shawn, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Mommy hates when I do that." She messed with her gown.

"Do what? Does that happen a lot?" Shawn had a million questions.

"Yeah, but don't tell my mommy or she'll hurt me. Last time it happened, she did this." Eliza lifted her gown up to her thigh and exposed a large cut on it. The wound looked somewhat new, like it had happened earlier that day. His eyes widened.

"Your mommy did that?" Shawn was astonished. She nodded.

"Usually, I get really bad and just start yelling and hitting people. When that happens, my mommy gets _real_ angry. One time she didn't feed me for two days!" She explained. Shawn lowered his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm okay if you do that. I don't think you mean to do whatever you did, right?" He assumed.

"No, but my mommy thinks I do it to be a brat. Except she calls me a different word. I'm not allowed to say it." Her voice faded.

Gus's car pulled up and Shawn lifted her up, still questioning what just happened. He sat in the front seat and sat her on his lap.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Gus asked.

"Eliza." She answered as Shawn strapped a seatbelt over them.

"How old are you?" Gus inquired.

"I'm five." She told him.

"Oh, Gus, I'm going to need rides for the next couple of days." Shawn said casually.

"What? Nuh-uh, Shawn. You can take the bus." He retorted. Shawn whispered in Eliza's ear and told her to tell Gus what he had just told her. "Please, Gus. I don't want to take the bus. Plus, you keep your car in very good shape." Eliza recited. Shawn smiled at Gus. Gus sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while." Gus agreed.

"Oh, and just this once, I need you to drive me to Target first." Shawn added. Gus sucked his teeth and angrily turned into a plaza. He parked by Target, and turned off his blue Toyota Echo. Shawn lifted Eliza back into his arms. They walked inside and many people stared at the little girl in Shawn's arms, who was only wearing a hospital gown. They walked over to the little girl's section, a place Shawn never thought he would go. "Do you want to pick out a few outfits?" Shawn asked setting Eliza down. He held her hands, which helped her get her balance. Her legs were shaky, but she stood up. Shawn slowly let go of her hands. "I'm standing!" Eliza exclaimed. Shawn and Gus laughed. Eliza took a few steps and held onto a rack of dresses. She grabbed a denim dress with black leggings.

"Ooh, I like this." She squealed. Shawn took it off the rack. He felt like a penguin in a desert.

"Uh, let's go try it on." He wasn't sure what size would fit her, so he got one of each. They found a dressing room and Eliza stopped them. "Girls only." She giggled and went inside.

"Gus I need to talk with you." Shawn whispered. Gus turned towards him. "So, while I was waiting for you to come, something happened." He began. Gus lowered his eyebrows. "All of a sudden, Eliza just, like, froze, and she said that it happens a lot. Have you ever heard of anything like that?" He asked the pharmaceutical salesman. Gus shook his head. Shawn sighed.

Eliza came out and did a 360° in front of them. "It looks great!" Shawn told her smiling.

They got a few more outfits, some pajamas, underwear, socks, and shoes. After two hours of shopping, Gus drove them home. Shawn thanked Gus and walked inside, wondering what it would be like to have a daughter of his own.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please read and review! I have about 8 chapters written but I have to get them transferred onto the computer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review for me. Even if it is just "Good" or "update." Just please write one!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Juliet got home from the hospital and set her purse down. _I wonder how Shawn is doing._ She pondered. She shook the thought out of her head. She tried her hardest not to think of Shawn outside of work. Today had been exhausting. She plopped down on her couch and sighed. Her eyes closed and she leaned back on her couch. As she did, her phone rang and she sat up. The caller ID read "Carlton." She pressed 'talk' on her phone and said, "Hello?"

"O'Hara, lock your doors and shut your blinds. Call Spencer and tell him to do the same." He commanded.

"What? Why?" Juliet asked.

"Just do it! I'll explain later!" He told her and hung up. She did as he said and called Shawn.

"Hey, Jules. What's up?" He asked kindly. She couldn't understand how he could remain so calm at all times.

"Hey, lock your doors and shut your blinds. Carlton's orders. I think the gang leader is looking for revenge." She explained.

"What? I'm coming over. I can't let you be there alone. Plus, I have no weapons. I'll be over soon." He blurted out.

"Shawn, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I'm coming. Goodbye." He explained and hung up. Juliet tried to stop him again, but it was useless, considering he was probably on his way, already. She cleaned up a bit and waited.

Soon, Juliet heard a knock on the door. Her stomach turned. "It's me, Shawn!" He called to her. She looked through the peephole and saw his smiling face. She smiled and let him in, quickly shutting the door behind him. On his hip was Eliza, wearing a new dress.

"Hello, Eliza. Do you remember me?" Juliet asked relocking her door.

"Yeah, you were the one at the hop-ital." She said trying to figure out the correct way to say 'hospital.' Juliet laughed. Shawn sat her down and she began exploring Juliet's house.

"So, Mr. Mom," Juliet joked.

"I'm not Mr. Mom. She has nowhere else to go. Has anyone tried to break in yet?" He asked making sure she was okay.

"I told you. I'm fine! You can go home!" She assured him. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving. C'mon sit down." He walked over to the couch and sat down. She sat down, too.

"So, what's it like being a dad?" Juliet tried not to laugh.

"I'm not a dad. I'm just taking care of Eliza until she can get a home." He explained. Juliet laughed.

"Are you working tomorrow?" She inquired. He nodded and then another thought hit him.

"What am I going to do with her while I'm gone? Would it be bad if I made my dad watch her?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"I could watch her. I'm free tomorrow." She suggested. Shawn's eyes softened.

"You would really do that?" He questioned. She nodded and Shawn thanked her.

They talked for a while longer until Shawn heard a noise outside that reminded him why he was there. "You should probably find Eliza." She told him. He looked around and didn't find her. He looked in Juliet's room, which was empty, too. He checked in the guest room and found Eliza, fast asleep, on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'll bring her home. She's tired." He whispered reaching for her. Juliet stopped him.

"No let her sleep. You can stay here tonight. I'll get some blankets for the couch." She said, regretting it immediately. His eyes lit up.

"A-Are you sure?" Juliet felt flustered as she struggled to comprehend the question.

"Uh, yeah. I mean… well… I'm babysitting her and, um, well… I just thought—" She tried to say. Shawn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Jules. I understand. Where are your blankets?" He asked not wanting to see her flustered. She smiled and pointed to a closet in the hallway. Shawn tucked Eliza in and went to the closet Juliet had pointed to. Juliet followed him and opened it. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached for a brown, folded up blanket. She got it down and set it on the couch. She rubbed her temples and sat down. Shawn sat next to her.

"Long day?" He asked looking at her blonde hair. She nodded. He cautiously placed a hand on her back. She allowed it, hoping he wouldn't 'try' anything. She could feel his hand move in a circle and a tingle went up her spine. She felt the tingle hit her head and her headache eased. She obliviously closed her eyes and sighed. She felt her cares fade away. The room did the same, until she was consumed by a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hey again, guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This one is a bit short! But please continue to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Shawn hadn't realized she was asleep, until her body began to fall back. Shawn gently set her head on the back of the couch. He knew that she couldn't sleep on the couch, so he tried to wake her up. He gently shook her shoulder and whispered, "Jules, wake up." She moaned and changed positions to where her head was on the arm of the couch. Shawn smiled. _She's so… cute. _ He thought. "C'mon Jules, you need to wake up!" He said a bit louder. Her breathing was shallow and he could tell that she was in a deep sleep. He stood up, placed one hand under her legs and one under her neck. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. He placed her easily under the blankets. "Goodnight, Jules." He whispered and turned off the light.

Back on the couch, Shawn snuggled under his blanket, which smelled exactly like Juliet. The smell comforted him and caused him to feel more and more tired. He soon fell asleep wondering if this is what a family of his own would be like.

Shawn awoke to the sound of a scream. He immediately stood up and looked around. He heard the scream again and then heard the sound of someone crying. He ran to Juliet's room to find her already walking out of her room.

"Is that Eliza?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Shawn shrugged and ran to the guest room. He flipped on the light and found Eliza's face covered in tears.

Shawn ran to her side and hushed her. She pulled the blanket over her face and cried louder. Shawn sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, Eliza?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I—There's—" Before she could finish, she screamed again. Juliet ran in and saw Eliza crying. She sat on the bed and looked at Shawn, who had no idea what to do. The feeling was mutual. Eliza covered her eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow." She whined. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked around. She jumped off the bed and ran to a corner. Shawn and Juliet walked closer causing her to scream again.

"I'm sowwy! Please don't hurt me!" She covered her face.

"Hurt you? We're not going to hurt you!" Juliet said sweetly.

"Y-you're not?" She asked uncovering her face.

"No, we won't hurt you. What happened?" She asked sitting on the bed. Eliza shrugged.

"What made you scream?" Juliet tried again.

"I don't know." She popped her thumb in her mouth and sniffled.

"Alright, how about we all go back to bed." Shawn suggested helping her up. She began crying again. "Shawn? C-can I be with you?" She pleaded. Shawn's heart melted and he nodded.

"Jules, can you go get a few more blankets?" He asked quietly. She nodded and left the room. He walked Eliza out to a couch and set her down. Juliet came out with blankets, and for the first time, Shawn noticed that Juliet was in a tank-top and short-shorts. He looked away trying not to get pulled in.

About ten minutes later, Eliza was asleep and Juliet came and sat by Shawn. "You seem so different. Not in a bad way, just more grown up." She blurted out.

"Well, sometimes you just have to be an adult." He explained.

Juliet laughed. "I like it." She smiled. Shawn smiled back.

"Juliet O'Hara? Is this your way of asking me on a date?" He joked, spoiling the moment. She sighed.

"There's the Shawn I know." She muttered and stood up. As she walked to her room, Shawn called out, "Night, Jules."

She stopped and turned around. It looked as if she was about to say something, but instead, she turned around and kept walking. "Goodnight, Shawn." She said and closed her door. Shawn wished he could kiss her, wished she had really asked him out. No, he just had to run his mouth. He silently cursed to himself. He fell asleep with her on his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Juliet was up early. She walked to the living room, where Shawn and Eliza were asleep. She smiled. _Shawn looks so cute._ She thought. He lay on his back. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. She quickly looked away and walked to the kitchen. She began making some breakfast for everyone. She cracked five eggs in a pan and started toasting a few pieces of bread.

Suddenly, Juliet felt a tug on her arm, causing her to jump. She turned around and saw Eliza.

"God, you scared me." She whispered.

"Sowwy, Juliet. I was trying to stay quiet. Shawn is still sleeping" She explained. Juliet smiled.

"Do you want to help me with breakfast? You can stir the eggs." She suggested. Eliza nodded vigorously.

"Okay, stir them when little white bubbles appear on the sides." She explained. Eliza stood on the tips of her toes.

"Can you lift me up? I can't see well." Eliza looked up at Juliet. Her eyes were bright blue. Brighter than Juliet's.

"Sure, sweetheart. You can sit on the counter." She lifted her up, causing a giggle to escape Eliza's mouth.

As Eliza stirred the eggs, Juliet began buttering the toast and cooking pancakes. "Shawn sleeps real long." Eliza complained. Juliet nodded. She looked at the young girl and saw her expression change.

"Juliet, I feel weird. Where's the ba-ss-room?" She attempted to say the word 'bathroom' but failed. She hopped down from the counter.

"Down the hall. Do you need me to come with you?" Juliet asked, unsure of what was happening. Eliza nodded and ran off, holding her mouth. Juliet followed close behind. They both sat by the toilet.

"Hey, Eliza, I need to watch the food, but I'll have Shawn come in. Okay?" Juliet stood up and Eliza nodded.

Juliet rushed over to Shawn.

"Shawn, wake up!" She said loudly, while shaking his shoulder vigorously. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Eliza's about to puke. She wants you in the bathroom." Juliet explained. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. Juliet checked on the food and made sure nothing was burnt. The pancake she had been making was slightly dark, but still edible. Juliet could hear Eliza crying in the bathroom and felt bad. She tried to focus on cooking.

Soon, Shawn walked out with Eliza. Her face was red from crying.

"Are you feeling better?" Juliet smiled at her. Eliza nodded.

"Did the eggs get burn-ded?" Eliza asked wiping her eyes.

"No, they're okay. Do you still want to stir them?" Juliet set Eliza back on the counter. Eliza smiled and picked back up the spatula.

"Well, I have to go get ready for work." Shawn explained.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast? I made extras." She waved a plate of food in front of his face.

"Alright, but I have to eat quickly." He warned her and grabbed the plate.

"I think the eggs are done." Eliza chimed in. Shawn sat down and began eating.

"Wow, this is great!" He complimented.

The eggs finished and Eliza ran off, complaining about not being able to eat after throwing up. Juliet sat by Shawn and ate with him. It was silent most of the time. When Shawn finished, he placed his dish in the sink.

"I better get going. Let me know if you need anything." He told her. She spun around and her eyes met his. She stared into his hazel-brown eyes and was mesmerized. He stared into her eyes and smiled. They moved closer until their bodies were almost touching. He leaned in and placed his head against hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he wrapped her hands around her.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Really? Because this doesn't look like 'nothing'" She smiled lifting her head so their noses touched.

"What does it look like?" He asked her hopingly.

"It looks like your trying to do something that would be a mistake." She explained.

"Could you demonstrate this 'mistake'?" He laughed. She pulled away and shook her head. She turned away and walked off.

"Goodbye, Shawn" She said. He sighed and walked out, realizing how slim the chances of being with Juliet were.

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for reading! Please read and review! Will Shawn and Juliet get together? Find out soon! I should post sometime this weekend, but no promises! **


End file.
